Who Says?
by Sally Fox
Summary: This is a cute little romance fan fic that I just started. It's between Sakura and Syaoran. They are both the best fencers ever but they don't know it and well....you'll have to read! It's cute! S+S all the way!


**A/N: Okay well, I know that I never finished all my other stories but I got bored of them and then I had this really great idea for this one!! It's kind of an AU ficcie and it's like a medieval type thingy so that's why they talk properly. I hope you like this one because I know I'm going to have fun writing it!! Oh yeah!! Visit my own personal webbie at http://animequest.net kay?   
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine……..blah blah blah……..CLAMP's….blah blah. Ya.**   
Date: March 12, 2002 - Tuesday  
Time: 8:11 PM  
Author: Sally Fox  
  
Who Says?  
Chapter 1: Destined Meeting   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed heavily. She shook from head to toe with nerves. Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend patted her shoulder for reassurance.   
  
"Come on Sakura. You know that you're one of the best fencers in the world!" Tomoyo smiled at her nervous friend. Sakura sighed.   
  
"You really think I'm that good, huh?" Sakura gave a small smile, "I know that I could probably have a chance of beating most of those guys Tomoyo."   
  
"Then what's getting on your nerves?"   
  
"You know as well as I do what's on my nerves. You practically know me better than I do myself!" Sakura stated.   
  
"Oh, right. Only men can fence against each other. That's just plain stupid if you ask me! You're just as good as any of them! Knock them dead Sakura!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a small friendly hug then ushered her to where the fencing was. Sakura smiled to her friend and taking one last look at her she plopped her mask on her face and entered. Tomoyo entered the part of the place where the audience could watch.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Syaoran Li stared up at the ceiling with a bored look plastered to his face. He kicked his feet and had his hands behind his head in the most absurd posture. He was bored of fencing the people he considered inferior to himself and he was bored of all the girls goggling at him from the audience and then hanging all over him. Syaoran sweatdropped as he thought about it. Suddenly applause rippled his thoughts and he noticed a fencer stumble into the stadium at the corner of his eye. He could sense something from them. Something warm emitted from their body, but he couldn't tell what. Syaoran narrowed his eyes towards the figure. The person took a seat at the far end of bench and right as they did so their aura was hidden.   
  
Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. _I thought that I had just…well…felt something from them. Oh well, no matter._ Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. However, he still kept one eye on the newcomer.   
  
As the matches went by, the newcomer seemed to beat all their opponents easily. The only thing that confused Syaoran was that they never took off their mask. _Jeez, it must hot in that mask. Why don't they take it off?_ He just shrugged it off and slouched more.   
  
Finally Syaoran's name was called and the crowd was in an uproar. They always saved the best fencers last. He fenced against a few people and then _he_ stepped up. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously and gave him rude looks. They both got ready to challenge each other.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura smiled inside her mask. She had beaten all those wimps and no one even suspected her being a girl. She felt proud of herself and now that she had beaten all those guys her nerves calmed down immensely. She even heard that this was her last match. _Hmm, I've heard of this guy. Said to be one of the greatest fencers on Earth._ Sakura thought silently to herself. _Well, Li Syaoran, lets see how well you can do!_   
  
Syaoran yawned to himself but all the while kept eye contact with the guy in front of him. The match had finally begun between the two. It started out with mainly just the basics, but became tense later on. Everyone was silent in the whole stadium that watched. A few whispers here and there but nothing more. Syaoran had the upper hand most of the beginning, but as the match wore on he felt the person in front of him gaining. _I'm not breaking a sweat yet neither is he! Who is this guy? I'm the greatest swords master ever! Not to mention fencer!_ For some reason he felt himself tiring out. A few minutes later he felt the aura glow the warmest pink. He let himself get stunned for an instant and he had lost.   
  
The crowd gasped as Syaoran took off his mask, but his competitor didn't follow suit. Syaoran was sweating by now and heaving even. He stood up from the ground where he had been beaten.   
  
"Who are you? What's your name?" Syaoran took one step toward the guy, but as soon as he did they fled. "Hey!!" Syaoran raced after them but couldn't find them anywhere. He fumed inwardly. "The nerve of that guy!" Syaoran tried to sense their aura. He found it too faint and he was all ready exhausted from the match so he just gave up and headed back to the stadium to answer questions.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura sighed in relief as she flew to her house, landed, and threw off the mask sweating like mad. "Phew!! That was close and this mask is hot!" She walked inside the house and showered. Sakura slipped into a light green summer dress that accented her eyes. It was covered in pink cherry blossoms and suited her well. She combed her hair and grabbed a basket while heading to the market.   
  
At the market she met Tomoyo at one of the booths and greeted her in a most happy manner. Tomoyo was jumping up and down while hugging her best friend. "I'm so proud of you!!" she screamed happily.   
  
"Shhh!! Keep quiet Tomoyo! I know! Wasn't that exciting?" Sakura gave her friend a huge smile.   
  
"That was most exciting! Plus, I got to see the famous Li Syaoran from Hong Kong! He is soooo cute and you got to see him up close and personal!! Good for you Sakura because you know, you do need a guy." Tomoyo nudged Sakura.   
  
"Hey, cut that out Tomoyo. You know that I'm not paying attention to men for a purpose. My father is terribly ill. Oh, and would you mind going to him right now while I buy his medicines? He would probably want company." Sakura pleaded towards Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Of course I won't mind! I'll see you back later!" Tomoyo bought a freshly baked roll and then trotted off. Sakura smiled satisfied and then turned back to her shopping.   
  
While waiting for her medicine to be made she sat quietly outside. Right before her medicine was finished she saw Syaoran walking around and looking interestingly at the stores. She looked at him for a long time all the while thinking to herself that he did look a little cute. His hair was just the right shade of brown. She looked away once she found out she was staring. A few minutes later the storeowner gave her the medicine. She was about to leave when she heard some yelling.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Syaoran looked at a particular store where he saw the prettiest bouquet of peonies. He picked it up and sniffed it thoughtfully, becoming a little boy once again. As he started to walk off with it the storeowner started yelling at him to pay. Syaoran hadn't noticed that his bodyguards were busy holding back a horde of girls. Soon him and the storeowner were engaged into a huge yelling contest. A girl walked up to the counter and gave the owner what he wanted for the peonies.   
  
"Here's the money you want Mr. Takashi, I guess this guy must have a hole in his pocket or something." Sakura smiled sweetly towards him.   
  
Mr. Takashi laughed and handed the money back to Sakura. "I didn't know he was with you Sakura!! He can have them for free if he's your guest."   
  
"Arigato Mr. Takashi!!" Sakura hugged him, as he laughed some more.   
  
"Your very welcome Sakura! Sorry about the mess I made! Good day to you two!" Mr. Takashi took off his hat and bowed. "Tell your father hi for me as payment all right?"   
  
Sakura nodded and ushered Syaoran away. He stared fixedly at her not knowing what to say. He soon remembered that she was a girl and that he didn't want anything to do with them. A hard look overcame his face. "I suppose you want a reward for what you did now."   
  
Sakura looked at him confused. "Huh? No, it was nothing at all so don't think anything of it." She smiled to him and walked off. "Have a nice day." She stumbled over a small fellow that looked around the age of five and rustled his hair. "Well, good day to you young Yamazaki." Yamazaki smiled to her and bowed.   
  
"Hi Sakura! Wanna go out and play with me and the guys today?" Yamazaki tried giving her the puppy dog eyes.   
  
Sakura laughed. "Nope! Sorry, not today Yamazaki. Maybe some other day all right?"   
  
Yamazaki nodded in understanding. Syaoran watched after her, not being able to peel his eyes from her back. He managed to catch the boy as he passed him and managed to take his eyes off her. "Young man, who is this Sakura? And why doesn't she take interest in me like all these other girls?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders towards the mob that was now leaving.   
  
Yamazaki only laughed. "That's Kinomoto, Sakura sir! She's the best-known lady around these parts. She doesn't take interest in any man because she has her father to look after. And just between you and me, she's the most wanted girl across the state. Don't tell her that though okay? And another thing, I'll bet she's the best fencer ever!! She plays with me all the time!" Yamazaki looked pleased with his self and walked off.   
  
"Fencing?" Syaoran whispered confusedly to himself. _I don't know why, but I really want to meet this girl. And when I was cold to her just a moment ago, she waved it off like I hadn't been rude at all! What's with this girl?_ Syaoran just shrugged and decided to think no more of it. Right as he turned on his heal he heard a screech. He turned around just in time to see a most amusing site. Sakura had seemed to trip in a hole. She lay on the ground massaging her wounded ankle. (A/N: It always seems the ankles doesn't it?) Syaoran let out a small laugh from the humorous seen but hid it when he ran over to her.   
  
"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked concerned.   
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Quite. I think it'll be okay. You can leave me if you please." Sakura attempted to stand and fell with a little yelp while instinctively groping for something as she fell and found Syaoran's leg. She blushed as she let go. Syaoran just laughed at her. "I don't see what's so funny, but would you mind helping me up?" Syaoran walked around Sakura curiously and eyed her. "Nani? What are you doing?"   
  
"Just seeing if you're real." Syaoran stated bluntly. Sakura looked more confused than ever. Syaoran just laughed some more and crouched down. "Here, get on my back. I'll take you to my place to get cured." Syaoran didn't get a quick response like he thought he would. A girl would be happy to get on his back, but Sakura was reluctant. He blushed at his silly situation.   
  
"Well, I need to get this medicine to my father!"   
  
"It's quite all right, I'll have one of my servants bring it to him. You can just tell them where he lives okay?" Syaoran asked her and held out his arms once more. Sakura nodded her approval since her ankle throbbed horribly. "All right then, would you be kind enough to hop on my back? I'm afraid I'll be stuck like this the rest of my life if you don't oblige." Sakura giggled at his funny posture and did very much oblige.   
  
"I just hope you can carry me!" She got on with as little of pain as possible and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave a small blush but nothing more. Syaoran told his servants what had happened and Sakura shook hands with them all (which is odd for a lady) since she was in such an odd position. They all laughed at her situation. Syaoran soon told his servants about the medicine and Sakura told them where to go. Syaoran stated quite clearly that he would be fine taking Sakura back to his place by himself.   
  
Syaoran started on his way back to where he was staying. Silence seemed to overtake both of them. The silence started to get a bit uncomfortable so Syaoran thought it best to entertain Sakura. Besides, she was the most interesting girl he had ever met. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged stories and jokes together until they got a bit tired of talking. Sakura soon laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder and smelled his scent. It was a pine wood kind of smell, as if he'd been out in the woods often. She smiled to herself as she let the rhythm of his walk lull her to sleep. 


End file.
